


Don't Give Up

by sheregenerated



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheregenerated/pseuds/sheregenerated
Summary: Yaz finds herself struggling to stay hopeful.Angst with a hopeful ending.#12DaysOfThasmin
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Kudos: 10





	Don't Give Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phan_on_the_nx_01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phan_on_the_nx_01/gifts).



> Read "Retail Therapy" first! It's also in the Twelve Days of Thasmin collection. https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223508
> 
> Prompt: lights

_ The TARDIS manual? I threw it into a supernova. _

Yaz would have to, if she could pilot the thing. Trying to understand this was going to take forever– possibly more of a forever than Yaz could commit to. 

_ Don’t give up. _

That’s what the Doctor had said. Yaz’s hands gripped the edge of the console as she felt the emotions that came with that memory. Worlds apart from the despair she felt now. 

_ Whatever anyone says.  _

Hope. She’d been so hopeful. So optimistic for her future. For her future with the Doctor. But she was gone, now, and all Yaz had were her thoughts. How could she fight those? 

_ Love, in all its forms, is the most powerful weapon we have because love is a form of hope.  _

Yaz looked at her wrist, blinking back tears as she remembered the Doctor taking her to Tianaamat. How the bracelets glowed when they synced, when they touched them. 

_ Hope abides in the face of everything. _

No, that wasn’t quite it. She’d said love.  _ Love _ abides in the face of everything. That part was true, Yaz had never been able to deny that. But she’d never said it, either. Not to her. 

_ You both found love with each other. You believed in it, you fought for it, and you waited for it. _

Yaz reached out to touch the bracelet, watching it glow when her fingers brushed against it. She didn’t know how long she’d be here, how long it would take for her to get to the Doctor. 

_ And now, you’re committing to it, which makes you two right now the two strongest people on this planet.  _

Somewhere across the stars, the bracelet’s companion glowed as it received the signal. The Doctor brushed her fingers over her bracelet like a promise. 

_ Maybe in this universe.  _

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tiny bit of my thasmin headcanon for how Yaz has been dealing with losing the Doctor. We all know she'd be struggling most out of the fam (except perhaps 13?) and I headcanon that she'd spent her nights in the TARDIS, trying to learn how to pilot it, how to save the Doctor last-second like 13 did for the gay couple in Praxeus. That Yaz thought 13 didn't survive-- wouldn't survive otherwise. Thinks that's the only reason 13 wouldn't have come back for her. It has to be. If she were alright, she'd come back for Yaz, right? So it's up to Yaz to use the resources she has to save the Doctor. Anywayyyy I wanted to get this down before the finale and the prompt gave me an idea for including the bracelet :) a dash of hope in an otherwise very angsty headcanon lol 
> 
> Anyway, if you're looking to join a thasmin discord server, here's an invite. Please keep the Revolution of the Daleks spoilers to the #spoilers channel!  
> https://discord.gg/NuuRe6X4


End file.
